Mahō Shōjo Special Operations
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Cuando la peligrosa organización Purifiers secuestra a Grisha y Eren Jaeger es el deber del S.C.P. rescatarlos y para lograrlo llaman a su agente mas fuerte, Rivaille Ackerman, que gracias a su linaje de sangre posee una habilidad única en el mundo. [Spin-Off de A su servicio] [Puedes leer esta historia de forma independiente] [Eren x Rivaille] [Ereri].


**Pareja:** Eren x Rivaille (Ereri)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Su respectivo creador es Hajime Isayama.

El nombre de la organización Purifiers no me pertenece. Su respectivo creador es Marvels Comics.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas para poder entender este Spin-Off:**

(+) Cuando comenzó _A su servicio_ aun no aparecía Kenny y no se sabía sobre el pasado de Rivaille, por esa razón en este mundo el nombre de la madre de Rivaille es Sara y Kenny no existe. Ahora se sabe acerca de la familia Ackerman así que agregue a Kenny y el nombre de Sara se mantiene.

(+) La idea para esta historia nació porque vi Puella Magi Madoka Magica, pero la idea no fue desarrollada hasta este año cuando vi el primer capítulo de Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka.

(+) Me gusto el nombre Purifiers así que decidí usarlo para esta historia (LoL). Los Purifiers (Purificadorres o Ejército de Striker) son una organización paramilitar/terrorista ficticia que aparece en los cómics de Marvel. Por lo general, se representan como enemigos de los X-Men.

(+) Al escribir escuche「ROAR」de Maon Kurosaki que es el Opening 2 de To Aru Majutsu no Index Season III. Debo admitir que me gustó mucho como combinaba el coro con la escena de lucha así que les recomiendo leer escuchando esa canción.

(+) Seria genial si se pudiera publicar imágenes, pero lamentablemente eso no es posible. Les recomiendo buscar las imágenes de las armas y demás objetos para que puedan tener una mejor idea de las escenas de acción.

* * *

**Mahō Shōjo Special Operations**

En el pasadizo se escuchaba el eco de pisadas el sonido se detuvo cuando un par de zapatos de vestir negros se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la Sala de operaciones de la sede del S.C.P., la persona puso su identificación en el escáner y la puerta se abrió entro a la sala y frente a él aparecieron personas que estaban vestidas formalmente que iban de un lado a otro llevando informes mientras que otras estaban frente a computadoras tecleando sin distraerse del ajetreo del lugar. Él se abrió paso entre todos hasta llegar al frente de la Sala donde su ex jefe lo esperaba.

—Bienvenido, Rivaille —saludo Irvin Smith que lucía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra similar al de Rivaille con la única diferencia que Irvin llevaba en el pecho un pin con el escudo del S.C.P.—. Espero que hallas tenido un viaje agradable.

—Más te vale que esta misión sea importante —gruño—. Hiciste que dejara mi tranquilidad para venir a Alemania.

—Lamento interrumpir tu retiro en Francia, pero esta misión requiere tu _habilidad_.

Después de años de ser agente del Servicio de Control y Protección mejor conocido como S.C.P, Rivaille se retiró a su tierra natal para vivir en paz abrió una tienda de té y pasaba sus días como un hombre común y corriente hasta que Irvin lo llamo porque requerían su _habilidad_ en una misión, Rivaille termino aceptando la petición de Irvin porque pensó que la situación había llegado a un punto donde a requerían a su gente mas fuerte.

—Tiempo sin verte, Levi —Hanji se acercó a ellos—. Te extrañe querido amigo.

—No has cambiado en nada —vio que ella lucía un poco despeinada y cansada vestía su uniforme del Taller de Armamento—. Deberías arreglarte luces como si no hubieras salido de tu taller en días.

—Una semana para ser más exactos. —sonrió alegre como si le hubieran dicho un alago.

Hanji se acercó a su amigo levantando los brazos para poder abrazarlo, pero la sujeto de los brazos para que poder detenerla. Rivaille no quería que alguien que no se había bañado en una semana lo tocara de por si no quería tenerla cerca.

—Vamos déjate abrazar —trato de avanzar, pero Rivaille lo impedía—. Tengo un juguete nuevo para ti.

—Primero báñate y luego pensare si te dejo tocarme.

—Te daré la información acerca de la misión —Irvin hablo serio haciendo que los otros dos pararan y le prestaran atención. En la gran pantalla que estaba al lado de Irvin apareció la fotografía de una familia que estaba conformada por una pareja de esposos y sus dos hijos—. Esta es la familia Jaeger, Grisha Jaeger es un biólogo alemán reconocido y respetado mundialmente, su esposa Carla es una activista por los derechos humanos, su hijo mayor Eren y su hija adoptiva Mikasa, ella es una Ackerman de nacimiento.

—¿Ella era consciente de la _habilidad _de los Ackerman? —pregunto Rivaille viendo a la muchacha de cabellos negros.

—Sí, aunque a diferencia tuya comenzó su entrenamiento en la adolescencia.

—¿Entonces es una agente?

—El S.C.P. no puede darse el lujo de perder el potencial de un Ackerman.

—Los Ackerman sin el debido entrenamiento son diamantes en bruto. —comento Hanji.

—¿Los Jaeger lo sabían?

—No, Mikasa entraría en pleno servicio cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad —respondió Irvin—, pero ella insistió en ser una agente en cubierta para poder proteger a su familia.

—¿Protegerlos de qué?

—La organización Purifiers secuestraron a Grisha Jaeger desde hace un mes para que creara un arma biológica para ellos y para presionarlos ataco a la familia, hirieron Carla y secuestraron a Eren —en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de una casa reducida a escombros y el informe médico de Carla—. Mikasa trato de proteger a su familia, pero fue reducida por Kenny Ackerman y ahora ella se encuentra hospitalizada al igual que Carla.

Rivaille al escuchar el nombre de Kenny frunció el ceño no había escuchado noticias de aquel hombre desde hace mucho tiempo era como si hubiera dejado de existir, pero ahora el apareció de la nada y ahora trabajaba para Purifiers, Kenny era un mercenario así que no había manera que la muchacha pudiera vencerlo si ella hubiera sido entrenada desde la niñez al igual que el quizás hubiera podido hacerle frente.

—Tienen a Eren en la base central de Purifiers al igual que a Grisha —hablo Hanji—, quizás el pobre hombre piensa que su hijo es todo lo que le queda de su familia así que con tal de asegurar su vida acepto hacer el arma biológica para Purifiers.

—Tu misión es entrar a esa base y salvar al doctor y a su hijo esta misma noche —aparecieron en la pantalla imágenes del exterior del edificio que se encontraba medio del bosque al igual que planos del lugar—. Ambos deben ser traídos a nuestra base para su seguridad.

—¿Qué hay de la esposa y la chica Ackerman?

—Ambas están resguardadas para evitar un posible ataque.

—Bien, prepara a mi viejo escuadrón parto en una hora.

El escuadrón de Rivaille estaba conformada solamente por tres personas: Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard y Gunther Schultz. Ellos eran los mejores agentes, expertos luchadores y en el uso de todo tipo de armas de fuego. Irvin preparo para ellos un Spartan, una camioneta blindada de asalto, todos lucían trajes de asalto de color negro excepto Rivaille que mantenía su traje formal; Gunther conducía mientras Petra iba en el asiento del copiloto para vigilar el frente, Auruo iba en la parte trasera de la camioneta para vigilar la retaguardia y Rivaille en el asiento detrás de Gunther y Petra. El GPS indicaba que se estaban acercando a la base de Purifiers, Grisha estaba en el ala este y Eren en el ala oeste, el escuadrón iría por Grisha y Rivaille iría por Eren porque estaba seguro que Kenny estaría vigilando al mocoso Jaeger solo él podía hacerle frente y no deseaba que su escuadrón muriera en manos de aquel hombre.

—Estamos a pocos metros de llegar, señor—hablo Gunther.

—Entraremos juntos hasta que le edificio se divida en caminos opuestos —aclaro Rivaille—. Concéntrense en lograr resguardar al doctor, no quiero verlos en el ala oeste, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor. —los tres agentes respondieron con firmeza.

En el camino se encontraron con un muro que bloqueaba su llegada a la base de Purifiers, pero con Spartan lograron atravesarlo destruyéndolo en el proceso Gunther tuvo que usar toda la fuerza del motor. Cuando entraron al territorio del enemigo la camioneta fue rodeada por los hombres de Purifiers y los apuntaba con armas de fuego, todos ellos estaban en guardia esperando algún movimiento de los intrusos entonces la puerta del auto fue lanzada hacia ellos logrando derrumbar a algunos agentes y Rivaille de un salto salió de la camioneta y miro a los hombres armados de manera sombría.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto uno de los hombres.

—Cúbranme —ignoro la pregunto del sujeto y ordeno a su escuadrón que lo flanquearan. El mostro el dorso de su mano derecha donde apareció dos cruces de alas, una era de color azul y la otra blanca—. Alas de la libertad. —susurro.

—¡Es un Ackerman! ¡Disparen!

Hubieran disparado pero un destello de luz los cegó algunos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con sus brazos, cuando el destello desapareció frente a ellos estaban Rivaille con un vestido negro de encaje de cuello blanco adornado por un moño negro, las mangas largas del vestido tenían un encaje blanco, la cintura era ceñida, la falda corta ancha que caía hasta la rodilla debajo de la falta había otra falda más corta de color blanco que evitaba que la falda subiera demasiado al hacer movimientos rápidos y por ultimo tenía unas botas altas de color marrón que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. Como un Ackerman de la rama francesa la ropa de _Mahō Shōjo _de Rivaille era similar al uniforme antiguo de una _maid_ francesa, la personalidad influía en la ropa por esa razón Rivaille usaba un estilo "anticuado". Rivaille levanto su mano derecho y materializo una ametralladora conectada a una correa de balas comenzó a disparar seguido de su escuadrón, se abrieron paso matando a todos los hombres y luego entraron al edificio, Rivaille desmaterializo su ametralladora que había agotado sus municiones y la cambio por una pistola G18, un arma ligera, avanzaron disparando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino hasta que llegaron al punto donde debían separarse.

—Ya saben qué hacer, saquen al doctor Grisha de este lugar porque Irvin enviara un bombardero para que no quede rastro de los avances de Purifiers —materializo un cartucho de balas y recargo su G18—. No importa si yo no regreso, Irvin seguirá con el plan.

—Sí, señor. —respondieron Gunther y Auruo.

—Tenga cuidado, por favor. —le pidió Petra.

—Ustedes también. Ahora vayan.

Su escuadrón fue por el pasaje que los llevaría al ala este y él fue por la dirección opuesta para llegar al ala oeste, mientras corría pensaba en las palabras de Petra quizás ella se preocupaba por qué los Ackerman estaban al borde de la extinción y él era uno de los pocos vivos, y no deseaba perder al_ arma_ más fuerte del S.C.P. o ella genuinamente quería que estuviera a salvo del peligro.

"La única razón por la que existen los Ackerman es para proteger este mundo" pensó "Nosotros siempre estaremos en peligro de morir".

Los Ackerman de sangre tenían la _habilidad_ para usar la magia del "Mundo perdido", un lugar desconocido para todos pero que estaba conectado de alguna manera a los Ackerman. Las personas que tenían la oportunidad ver a los Ackerman en acción pensaban que ellos eran _Mahō Shōjo_ eso se debía a que al activar su _habilidad_ aparecía el estigma de _Las alas de la libertad_ en el dorso de la mano derecha y obtenían un traje, preferían llamarlo _armadura_, que los protegía de todo daño. La _armadura_ siempre era el traje de una maid ya que antes solo las mujeres Ackerman despertaban la _habilidad_ y eran las protectoras del mundo, pero debido a que cada generación nacian menos niñas comenzaron a entrenar también a los niños así los Ackerman seguirían en su lucha.

"El único lugar en que un Ackerman debe morir debe ser el campo de batalla"

Rivaille siguió su camino matando a los pocos que se atrevían a enfrentarlo hasta que logro llegar a la habitación donde tenían de rehén a Eren Jaeger, de una sola patada derrumbo la puerta y entro con cautela para encontrar a un muchacho sentado en una silla atado de pies y manos, amordazado y con los ojos vendados lucia agitado por el estruendo que causo la caída de la puerta.

—Tranquilo no te hare daño —desmaterializo su arma y le quito la venda de los ojos—. He venido a salvarte.

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos vio a un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años vistiendo un traje de maid, la piel de aquel hombre era blanca, su cabello era negro y tenía ojos grises parecía sacado de un mundo de fantasía incluso con la expresión tan seria en su rostro. Rivaille noto que el muchacho lo miraba con asombro no podía culparlo ver que su salvador era un hombre con un vestido debía ser extraño así que materializo una pistola CZ-75B y luego vio que los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban con fascinación.

"Es la primera vez que me miran con esos ojos. La mayoría solo muestra miedo por mi _habilidad_".

Termino de liberarlo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, Eren vestía uno jean negro y una camiseta con cuello en V de color gris ambos lucían un poco sucios y arrugados quizás por el tiempo en que estuvo atrapado en esta habitación.

—Debemos irnos, te reunirás con tu padre al salir de este lugar. —camino hacia la salida, pero Eren lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo. Rivaille giro para ver a Eren.

—Quiero saber tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Levi. —cuando estaba activo como agente ese era su nombre, no podía decirle que su verdadero nombre era Rivaille.

—Es lindo…

—¡Tiempo sin verte, enano!

Rivaille giro hacia adelante y frente a él estaba Kenny Ackerman con ese estúpido sombrero e irritante sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con una escopeta Benelli M3, al ver el arma se paró frente a Eren para protegerlo le entrego la CZ-75B a Eren, lucia confundido por tener un arma en su mano, ahora debía materializar un escudo blindado para que Eren estuviera a salvo cuando iniciará el tiroteo contra Kenny debía hacerlo porque bloqueaba la única salida. Concentro su energía en su mano izquierda y materializo un escudo antibalas KENT, era ligero y versátil también fuerte y robusto así que Eren podría manejarlo, se lo entrego y con la mano derecha materializo una pistola Beretta 92.

—-¡Cúbrete, niño! —disparo a Kenny y el viejo hombre respondió a los disparos y las balas chocaban entre ellas—. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Sal de aquí!

—¡Pero tu…!

—Usa la pistola que te di para defenderte. —la CZ-75B es una de las mejores pistolas automáticas de combate en su clase.

—Yo no sé cómo…

—Es una automática solo debes apuntar —aparto a Kenny para que Eren pudiera salir—. ¡Ahora vete!

Eren miro fijamente la lucha entre ambos hombres y luego salió de la protección del escudo que había quedado magullado debido al impacto de las balas y salió de la habitación donde lo habían tenido de rehén. Ahora sin Eren en el camino Rivaille no tenía por qué contenerse lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra Kenny.

—Debió ser agotador materializar algo tan grande como ese escudo, ¿verdad? —vio que el escudo comenzaba a desmaterializarse.

—Podría decirte lo mismo materializar armas sin usar la _armadura_ consume más energía de la necesaria, Kenny.

Los Ackerman poseían una armería, un espacio dentro del "Mundo perdido" donde provenía su _armadura_ y donde podían almacenar todo tipo objetos mayormente eran todo tipo de armas de fuego y cortantes que les servirían durante el combate, mientras más grande el objeto o a mayor cantidad más energía consumía. Ambos salieron de la habitación que termino con balas incrustadas en las paredes y una pared destruida hasta llegar a los cimientos debido al impacto de las balas. Llevaron su lucha al pasaje, Kenny lo perseguía sin darle descanso alguno.

—Tengo más años trabajando en esto que tu así que soy más fuerte —respondió—. Además, preferiría morir antes de usar un maldito vestido.

No usar la armadura lo dejaba expuesto al daño, Rivaille solo debía dispararle para herirlo de gravedad o matarlo y esta batalla acabaría podría alcanzar a Eren y reunirse con su escuadrón, pero Kenny era un mercenario experto que nunca bajaba la guardia.

—No sabía que ahora trabajabas para Purifiers.

—Trabajo es trabajo —esquivo una bala, pero perdió su sombrero—. Y quería la oportunidad para enfrentarme a mi aprendiz para medir fuerzas, querido sobrino.

Kenny Ackerman era el hermano mayor de su madre, Sara Ackerman, ellos habían seguido caminos opuestos Kenny se convirtió en mercenario usando la _habilidad_ de los Ackerman mientras que Sara cumplió su papel como protectora del mundo, y por esa misma razón ella perdería la vida protegiendo a su hijo Rivaille. Así como había organizaciones que reclutaban a los Ackerman para proteger al mundo existían otras que se dedicaban a exterminarlos como si fueran animales, una de esas organizaciones encontró a Sara y a su pequeño hijo, ella moriría junto a las personas que enviaron para matarlos Rivaille al ver a su madre morir despertó la _habilida_d por el deseo primario de _proteger la vida_, pero ahora estaba solo en el mundo hasta que Kenny lo encontró y lo tomo como su aprendiz.

—No eres nada para mí. Solo mi enemigo. —Rivaille se cubrió de los disparos de Kenny.

—Para ser alguien que corta lazos usas como nombre clave el apodo que Sara te puso.

En un rápido movimiento Kenny se acercó a Rivaille y lo pateo en el abdomen con tal fuerza que Rivaille escupió sangre y termino estrellándose en la pared del vestíbulo, ahora que se habían detenido ambos se dieron cuenta que su lucha había llegado al vestíbulo principal de la base de Purifiers.

"Maldición me descuide" su arma se había desmaterializado así que con la mano derecha limpia la sangre de sus labios y con la izquierda sostenía su abdomen "A pesar de ser viejo sigue siendo fuerte".

Kenny se acercó a Rivaille desmaterializo su escopeta Benelli M3 y la cambio por una pistola Magnum la apunto directo a la frente de Rivaille.

—Aun puedes dejar tu trabajo y ser un mercenario.

—Los Ackerman solo existen para luchar por la humanidad.

—Antes no pensabas así —suspiro cansado del clásico lema de los Ackerman—. Desde que aquel sujeto rubio pateo tu trasero te dedicaste a ser un agente del S.C.P.

—Es redención.

—Buscas redimirte por todo lo malo que hiciste cuando estabas bajo mi mando —presiono el agarre de la Magnum—. Es triste que pienses así sobre los momentos en que éramos una _familia._

Kenny iba a dispararle a Rivaille en la frente sería una muerte rápida, pero Eren apareció por detrás y disparo contra Kenny que uso su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse de las balas. Rivaille aprovecho el descuido de Kenny y con la energía que le quedaba materializo una pequeña bola de cristal, la nueva creación de Hanji ese objeto tenía como meta destruir las _armaduras_ de los Ackerman que eran considerados amenazas para el mundo, y lo lanzo hacia Kenny. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos fueron lanzados varios metros gracias a la _armadura_ de Rivaille estaba ileso, pero poco a poco la _armadura_ comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver el traje negro que tenía al principio. Eren lo ayudo a ponerse de pie ambos a la expectativa de ver a Kenny entre polvo que se había levantado debido a la explosión.

"Los inventos de esa cuatro ojos nunca dejan de sorprenderme" vio que su _armadura_ había desaparecido "Demonios tardara un tiempo para que la _armadura_ este en buen estado"

—¿Ese hombre está muerto? —pregunto Eren viendo lo que quedaba del vestíbulo.

—Espero que sí.

Trato de caminar, pero su cuerpo seguía adolorido por la batalla antes de caer al piso Eren lo tomo de la cintura con su mano derecha.

—Déjame ayudarte —reforzó el agarre—. Déjame hacer algo por ti.

—Está bien —se sentía extraño estar tan cerca de Eren—. Debemos darnos prisa este lugar será bombardeado.

—¡Mi padre…!

—Él ya debe estar afuera —miro la preocupación en los ojos de Eren—. Mi escuadrón se encarga de su rescate.

—Que alivio.

Eren lo tomo en sus brazos para sorpresa de Rivaille no mostro resistencia se sentía cansado así que se dejó llevar y guio a Eren hacia la salida.

—Mi hermana Mikasa también es una _Mahō Shōjo _—hablo mientras caminaba—. La vi luchar para evitar que me secuestraran y lastimaran a mamá.

—Es porque es una Ackerman.

—¿Entonces ustedes están emparentados?

—Solo por el apellido, ella debe venir de la rama japonesa.

Después saber que su hermana pequeña era una _Mahō Shōjo_ lucia preocupado era lógica su reacción no todas las personas normales tienen un contacto tan cercano con los Ackerman, sería difícil para el aceptar que tarde o temprano su hermana tendría que luchar hasta la muerte para proteger el mundo donde todos sus seres amados vivían.

—No sabían que peleaban entre ustedes.

—Algunos Ackerman abandonan su deber y se convierten en mercenarios —suspiro—. Se convierten en un peligro por eso se inventan armas para que humano normal pueda vencerlos sin ayuda de otro Ackerman.

—¿La pequeña bola de cristal?

—Así es, aunque solo es un prototipo.

—Para ser un prototipo funciona bastante bien. —estaba impresionado por el poder de algo que lucía inofensivo.

—Eso es gracias a que tenemos una científica loca en la organización.

Rivaille no trataba de ser gracioso sino sincero, pero Eren rio pensando que era una broma. Debía admitir que el chico era extraño no temía entrar en una batalla entre dos Ackerman e incluso en una situación así podía sonreír y reír libremente, de alguna manera eso alegraba el corazón de Rivaille quien siempre se centró en ganar las batallas y de no morir el proceso.

Al salir de la base de Purifiers vieron que estaba amaneciendo se encontraron con el escuadrón de Rivaille, al ver a sus compañeros bajo de los brazos de Eren se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que pensaría su escuadrón. Eren se reunió con su padre fue un encuentro muy emotivo, luego subieron a los vehículos que habían llegado como refuerzo y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente un bombardero voló por encima de la base de Purifiers y dejo caer su carga, a la distancia se podía ver el edificio siendo destruido.

Después de la misión fueron llevados a la base del S.C.P. para poder atender las lesiones de todos. Cuando la enfermera termino de vendar el brazo de Eren lo dejo en su habitación y se retiró, Eren vio por la ventana a Rivaille recostado en el tronco de un árbol parecía disfrutar de estar bajo la sombra que el árbol ofrecía así que Eren decidió ir con Rivaille. Se acercó lentamente a Rivaille se veía tan tranquilo dormido que no deseaba despertarlo.

—Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, mocoso Jaeger. —abrió los ojos y miro a Eren avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

—Puedes llamarme Eren —se santo al lado de Rivaille—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansado.

—Lamento que te hayan herido —hablo afligido como si fuera culpable de sus lesiones—. Ojalá te hubiera ayudado antes.

—Ser herido es parte del trabajo. No te sientas culpable.

—Quiero agradecerte por salvarme y también a mi padre.

—Solo hago mi trabajo.

—Ahora que se sobre los Ackerman me gustaría poder luchar al lado de ustedes. —giro para ver a Rivaille como si le estuviera haciendo una promesa.

Rivaille miro a los ojos a Eren y noto que sus palabras eran sinceras realmente este chico quería unirse a una lucha para proteger el mundo.

—¿Acaso tienes ganas de morir, Eren? —sonrió arrogante—. Eres solo un niño.

—Puedo entrenar y me volveré fuerte —tomo la mano de Rivaille y la puso en su pecho—. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que luchemos juntos. Deseo luchar a tu lado, Levi.

Se dio cuenta que no podría detener a Eren de querer luchar una batalla que nunca acabaría. La firmeza de sus palabras, su mirada y los latidos de su corazón, escuchar los latidos del corazón de Eren iban tan rápido que lo confundían, ¿Era por la emoción de ser un luchador o quizás había _algo más_?. Si era _algo más_ Eren se decepcionaría como Ackerman todo lo que se esperaba de él era que sea un guardián del mundo y procrear a la siguiente generación Ackerman. Rivaille se preguntó si el corazón de Eren podría soportar lo segundo aceptar que no podría poseer a Rivaille a plenitud, al final él debía copular con una mujer y tener hijos, varios si era posible, si Eren lograba aceptar ese hecho inevitable entonces quizás ellos lograrían llegar a ser…

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

—¡Señorita Hanji despierte! —Eren la sacudió, pero no despertaba ella seguía tirada en la alfombra—. ¡No babees en la alfombra!

—Esto pasa por aceptar un maratón de Madoka Magica en tu casa —le regaño Rivaille entrando a la sala de estar con el cabello húmedo había regresado de tomar una ducha en la habitación de Eren—. Aun no puedo creer que se amanecieran viendo el anime

—Ya había terminado leer el manga —tomo uno de los mangas que estaban esparcidos por la alfombra—. Quería alguien con quien ver todo el anime.

—Luchen su amor triunfara… —Hanji hablo entre sueños.

—Mejor déjala dormir, toma un baño y ven a desayunar conmigo.

—Está bien, cariño. —se puso de pie y camino junto a Rivaille hacia la salida.

—No me digas cariño.

—Como tú digas, amor.

Antes que Rivaille pudiera regañarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tomo de la mano, dejarían a Hanji disfrutar de su sueño un rato más.

* * *

Y con este Spin-off se cierra finalmente la historia de _A su servicio_. **¡Gracias por acompañarme todos estos años!**


End file.
